The present invention concerns heterocyclic compounds represented by the formula EQU Het--O--CH.sub.2 CHOR--CH.sub.2 NH--sub. A
where sub is a phenalkyl of phenoxyalkyl type group and their use as pharmaceuticals e.g., for treating glaucoma or hypertension.
Various heterocyclic compounds having an O--CH.sub.2 --CHOH--CH.sub.2 --NH--sub type group are disclosed in the prior art (see, e.g., Crowther et al., J. MED. CHEM. 15, 260 ff (1972), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,447; 4,140,789; 4,166,851; 4,000,282; 3,929,793; 4,093,725).
Novel compounds of formula A having pharmaceutical utility have been discovered.